The present invention relates to a method of treating benign prostate hyperplasia in a subject suffering therefrom with an effective amount of dyphylline or an analog thereof.
Xanthine is a dioxypurine that is structurally related to uric acid. Xanthine can be represented by the following structure: 
Caffeine, theophylline and theobromine are methylated xanthines. Methylated xanthines such as caffeine and theophylline are typically used for their bronchodilating action in the management of obstructive airways diseases such as asthma. The bronchodilator effects of methylxanthines are thought to be mediated by relaxation of airway smooth muscle. Generally, methylxanthines function by inhibiting cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases and antagonizing receptor-mediated actions of adenosine.
Theophylline can be represented by the following structure: 
However, when administered intravenously or orally, theophylline has numerous undesired or adverse effects that are generally systemic in nature. It has a number of adverse side effects, particularly gastrointestinal disturbances and CNS stimulation. Nausea and vomiting are the most common symptoms of theophylline toxicity. Moderate toxicity is due to relative epinephrine excess, and includes tachycardia, arrhythmias, tremors, and agitation. Severe toxicity results in hallucinations, seizures, dysrhythmias and hypotension. The spectrum of theophylline toxicity can also include death.
Furthermore, theophylline has a narrow therapeutic range of serum concentrations above which serious side effects can occur. The pharmacokinetic profile of theophylline is dependent on liver metabolism, which can be affected by various factors including smoking, age, disease, diet, and drug interactions.
Generally, the solubility of methylxanthines is low and is enhanced by the formation of complexes, such as that between theophylline and ethylenediamine (to form aminophylline). The formation of complex double salts (such as caffeine and sodium benzoate) or true salts (such as choline theophyllinate) also enhances aqueous solubility. These salts or complexes dissociate to yield the parent methylxanthine when dissolved in aqueous solution. Although salts such as aminophylline have improved solubility over theophylline, they dissociate in solution to form theophylline and hence have similar toxicities.
Dyphylline is a covalently modified derivative of xanthine (1,3, -dimethyl-7-(2,3-dihydroxypropl)xanthine. Because it is covalently modified, dyphylline is not converted to free theophylline in vivo. Instead, it is absorbed rapidly in therapeutically active form. Dyphylline has a lower toxicity than theophylline. Dyphylline can be represented by the following structure: 
Dyphylline is an effective bronchodilator that is available in oral and intramuscular preparations. Generally, dyphylline possesses less of the toxic side effects associated with theophylline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,218 (E1-Antably) discloses the use of 7-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)-1,3-di-n-propylxanthine, a derivative of theophylline, as a bronchodilator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,783 (Scheindlin) discloses the use of dyphylline in the treatment of psoriasis and other diseases of the skin by topical administration of dyphylline. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,359 (Ayres) discloses methods for the management of bronchopulmonary insufficiency by administering an N-7-substituted derivative of theophylline, including dyphylline, etophylline, and proxyphylline.
Benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) is a nonmalignant enlargement of the prostate that is due to excessive cellular growth of both glandular and stromal elements of the prostate. The condition is very common in men over 40 years of age. BPH has two components: a static component that is related to the enlargement of the prostate and a dynamic component that reflects the tone or degree of contraction of smooth muscle within the prostate. The smooth muscle tone depends on extra-and intracellular Ca2+ stores and is regulated by various second messenger pathways, including cyclic 3xe2x80x2-5xe2x80x2adenosine monophosphate (cAMP).
Transurethral resection of the prostate is a common form of treatment. However, complications of transurethral resection include retrograde ejaculation, impotence, postoperative urinary tract infection and some urinary incontinence. Therefore, medical and/or minimally invasive treatments for benign prostatic hyperplasia are more desirable.
Minimally invasive treatments for BPH include transurethral incision of the prostate, balloon dilation of the prostate, prostatic stents, microwave therapy, laser prostatectomy, transrectal high-intensity focused ultrasound therapy and transurethral needle ablation of the prostate.
Known medical treatments for BPH include androgen deprivation therapy, the use of 5xcex1-reductase inhibitors and xcex1-adrenergic-antagonist drugs. Androgen deprivation therapy includes administering agents which diminish androgen secretion or action, such as gonadotrophin-releasing hormone (GnRH) analogues, antiandrogens. 5xcex1-reductase inhibitors inhibit the action of type 2 5xcex1-reductase, an enzyme that catalyzes the conversion of testosterone to dihydrotestosterone in most androgen sensitive tissues. Finasteride [N-(2-methyl-2-propyl)3-oxo-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide] is a known 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor. xcex1-Adrenergic antagonist drugs block adrenergic receptors in hyperplastic prostatic tissue, the prostatic capsule, and the bladder neck, to decrease smooth muscle tone of these structures. xcex1-Adrenergic receptors in the trigone muscle of the bladder and urethra contribute to the resistance of outflow of urine. When smooth muscle tone is decreased, resistance to urinary flow through the bladder neck and the prostatic urethra decreases and urinary flow increases. A variety of xcex1-adrenergic antagonists are used in the treatment of BPH. Nonselective drugs include phenoxybenzamine and thymoxamine. Short acting selective drugs include alfuzosin, indoramin and prazosin. Long acting selective drugs including doxazosin, terazosin and tamsulosin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,641 (Gormley et al.) discloses a method for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) involving combination therapy of a 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor in combination with an xcex11-adrenergic receptor blocker.
The invention provides a method of treating benign prostatic hyperplasia or reducing the symptoms of benign prostatic hyperplasia by administering a therapeutic or prophylactic effective amount of dyphylline or a dyphylline analog, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof to the patient. According to the invention, the compound can be of the formula: 
wherein R1 and R2, independently, are hydrogen or a C1-C6 linear or branched alkyl optionally interrupted by a carbonyl group. R3 is a C1-C8 alkyl substituted by one or more moieties selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, dioxolan, carbonyl, and mixtures thereof. R4 is hydrogen; a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic member selected from the group consisting of phenyl, biphenyl, benzyl, or furyl, in which the substituent is selected from the group consisting of C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, halo and nitro; or cyclohexyl and cyclopentyl. Preferably, R1 and R2, are methyl; R3 is dihydroxypropyl; and R4 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic member selected from the group consisting of phenyl, biphenyl, benzyl, or furyl, in which the substituent is selected from the group consisting of C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, halo and nitro. Most preferred is dyphylline, wherein R1 and R2 are methyl; R3 is 2,3-dihydroxypropyl; and R4 is hydrogen.
A second aspect of the present invention is a method of treating benign prostatic hyperplasia, or reducing the symptoms thereof, by administering a dyphylline-type compound, described above, with a combination of an xcex1-adrenergic antagonist, such as phenoxybenzamine, thymoxamine, alfuzosin, indoramin, prazosin, doxazosin, terazosin and tamsulosin and/or a 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor such as finasteride.
A third aspect of the present invention includes pharmaceutical compositions containing a dyphylline-type compound and an xcex1-adrenergic antagonist and/or a 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor. xcex1-Adrenergic antagonists include nonselective drugs such as phenoxybenzamine and thymoxamine; short acting selective drugs such as alfuzosin, indoramin and prazosin; and long acting selective drugs such as doxazosin, terazosin and tamsulosin. Finasteride is an example of a 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor. For a composition which includes a dyphylline-type compound and a nonselective xcex1-adrenergic antagonist, a short acting selective xcex1-adrenergic antagonist, or a 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor, it is preferred that the entire composition be prepared in a sustained release formulation. However, in a composition which includes a dyphylline-type compound and a long-acting xcex1-adrenergic antagonist, it is preferred that the dyphylline-type compound be prepared in a sustained release formulation and the long-acting xcex1-adrenergic antagonist be prepared in a quick release formulation.
The invention is directed towards a method of treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia by administering an effective amount of a dyphylline-type compound.
Dyphylline-type Compounds
According to the invention, a dyphylline-type compound includes dyphylline and analogs thereof and can be represented by the following structure: 
R1 and R2, independently, can be hydrogen or a C1-C6 linear or branched alkyl optionally interrupted by a carbonyl. C1-C6 alkyl includes linear or branched species and further includes species that are interrupted in the chain by a carbonyl group, e.g., 5-oxohexyl. C1-C6 alkyl includes, but is not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and t-butyl. Dyphylline-type compounds with large nonpolar substituents at R1 and R2 usually display an enhancement in both the ability to inhibit cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases and to antagonize receptor-mediated actions of adenosine. Preferably, R1 and R2 are methyl.
R3 can be a C1-C8 alkyl (preferably a C1-C4 alkyl) substituted by one or more moieties selected from the group consisting of a hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, dioxolan, carbonyl, and mixtures thereof. C1-C8 alkyl includes both linear and branched species, including methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, n-hexyl, and the like. Examples of suitable substituted alkyl groups include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, dihydroxypropyl, e.g., 2,3-dihydroxypropyl or 1,3-dihydroxypropyl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl, methanamino, ethanamino, pyrrolidinomethyl, morpholinomethyl, piperidinomethyl, methanethio, ethanethio, and the like. In a preferred embodiment, R3 is dihydroxypropyl. In a most preferred embodiment, R3 is 2,3-dihydroxypropyl.
R4 can be hydrogen; a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic member; or a cycloalkyl, such as cyclohexyl or cyclopentyl. Addition of an aromatic member or a cycloalkyl at R4 usually markedly increases the affinity of the dyphylline-type compound for adenosine receptors, but reduces inhibition of cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases. Suitable aromatic members include phenyl, biphenyl, benzyl, and furyl. Suitable substituents on the aromatic ring include C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, halo and nitro. C1-C4 alkyl includes both linear and branched species, including methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, and the like. C1-C4 haloalkyl includes both linear and branched species of C1-C4 alkyl, substituted with chloro, fluoro, bromo and iodo, preferably chloro. C1-C4 alkoxy includes linear or branched species, including, but not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, preferably methoxy. C1-C4 alkylthio includes linear or branched species of C1-C4 alkyl, substituted with at least one divalent thio (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) grouping including: methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, and the like. Halo includes chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, preferably chloro.
Examples of dyphylline-type compounds include:
7-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)theophylline (also called dyphylline);
7-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)theophylline;
7-(pyrrolidinomethyl)theophylline;
7-(2-hydroxypropyl)theophylline;
7-(morpholinomethyl)theophylline;
7-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)theophylline;
7-(piperidinomethyl)theophylline;
7-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl] theophylline (also called metescufylline);
7-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)theophylline (also called doxofylline);
theophylline-7-acetate (also called acefylline); and
1-(5-oxohexyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine (also called pentoxyfylline).
The preferred compounds are pentoxyfylline and dyphylline. Pentoxyfylline is water soluble and excretion is almost totally urinary. The main biotransformation product is metabolite V (1-(3-carboxypropyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine). The most preferred compound is dyphylline.
Dyphylline-type compounds are either commercially available or can be synthesized by methods known to those skilled in the art. For example, a method of preparing dyphylline can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,344, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Also included within the scope of this invention are pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the dyphylline-type compounds shown above. The salts are acid addition salts and can be formed where a basic group is present on the dyphylline-type compound. Where a basic substituent is present, suitable acids for salt formation include, but are not limited to, hydrochloric, sulfuric, phosphoric, acetic, citric, oxalic, malonic, salicylic, malic, gluconic, fumaric, succinic, ascorbic, maleic, and methanesulfonic. The salts are prepared by contacting the dyphylline-type compound with a sufficient amount of the desired acid to produce a salt. The dyphylline-type compound may be regenerated by treating the salt form with a base. The salt forms differ from the dyphylline-type compounds in certain physical properties such as solubility in polar solvents, but the salts are otherwise equivalent for purposes of this invention.
The compounds of the invention can exist in unsolvated as well as solvated forms, including hydrated forms. In general, the solvated forms, including hydrated forms are equivalent to the unsolvated forms for the purposes of this invention.
Method of Treatment
Dyphylline-type compounds are particularly well suited for clinical use in the symptomatic treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia due to the functional uroselectivity of these compounds. As used herein, uroselective means that the dyphylline-type compounds used in the method of the invention preferentially affect the smooth muscle tone of the prostate as compared to other physiological functions. Functional uroselectivity thus means that the dyphylline-type compounds preferentially act on the lower urinary tract rather than the vasculature or the central nervous system.
Whereas a dose of theophylline is generally metabolized by the liver before being excreted in the urine (only about 10% is unchanged), a dose of a dyphylline-type compound is excreted mostly unchanged in the urine (about 83+/xe2x88x925% is unchanged). Thus, theophylline is present in urine in very low concentrations. In contrast, dyphylline-type compounds undergo rapid and immediate renal excretion and are found at very high concentrations in the urine. Due to their high concentration in urine, dyphylline-type compounds relax bladder smooth muscle at a much lower blood and systemic levels than theophylline. Furthermore, dyphylline-type compound pharmacokinetics and plasma levels are not influenced by various factors that affect liver function and hepatic enzyme activity, such as smoking, age, congestive heart failure, or concomitant use of drugs which affect liver function.
According to the invention, dyphylline reduces symptoms associated with benign prostatic hyperplasia, including urinary retention, renal failure, bladder decompensation (incontinence), recurrent urinary tract infections and progressive voiding symptoms. The superior efficacy of the dyphylline-type compounds used in the method of the invention (as compared to other methylxanthines) is surprising. Generally, derivatives of methylxanthines which contain substituents at position 7 show a significant reduction in activity. For example, dyphylline doses of about 5 to 6 times theophylline doses are required to produce equivalent bronchodilator response. Lawyer et al., J. Allergyand Clin. Immunol. 65:353-357 (1980).
According to the invention, dyphylline-type compounds can be administered to effectively reduce symptoms associated with benign prostatic hyperplasia, including urinary retention, renal failure, bladder decompensation (incontinence), recurrent urinary tract infections and progressive voiding symptoms with less toxic effects than theophylline. As used herein, xe2x80x9ctoxic effectsxe2x80x9d refer to adverse effects commonly induced by high plasma concentrations of theophylline, including reduced blood pressure, restlessness, touch sensitivity, nausea, headache, tremors, convulsions, ventricular arrhythmias, seizures and death.
The symptoms of benign prostatic hyperplasia are partially caused by an increase prostatic smooth muscle tone. Dyphylline-type compounds relax bladder smooth muscle and thus relieve involuntary bladder spasms. Dyphylline also relaxes prostatic smooth muscle and increases urine flow through the hypertrophied prostate, thus relieving prostatism and the symptoms thereof. Although not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that the superior efficacy of dyphylline-type compounds is due to their high concentration in urine. Dyphylline-type compounds thus have a much lower blood level and systemic level than theophylline, and avoid the serious and unacceptable systemic toxicity of theophylline
Combination Therapy
The dyphylline-type compounds can be administered in combination with known medical treatments for BPH, such as androgen deprivation therapy, 5xcex1-reductase inhibitors and xcex1-adrenergic antagonist drugs. 5xcex1-reductase inhibitors are compounds that inhibit the action of type 2 5xcex1-reductase, an enzyme that catalyzes the conversion of testosterone to dihydrotestosterone in most androgen sensitive tissues. Finasteride [N-(2-methyl-2-propyl)3-oxo-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide] is a known 5xcex1-reductase inhibitor. xcex1-Adrenergic-antagonist drugs block adrenergic receptors in hyperplastic prostatic tissue, the prostatic capsule, and the bladder neck, to decrease smooth muscle tone of these structures. A variety of xcex1-adrenergic antagonists are used in the treatment of BPH. Nonselective drugs include phenoxybenzamine and thymoxamnine. Short acting selective drugs include alfuzosin, indoramin and prazosin. Long acting selective drugs including doxazosin, terazosin and tamsulosin. Combination therapy shows synergy in producing both acute and chronic relief.
Finasteride is available from Merck and Co. under the tradename PROSCAR(copyright). It slowly forms a stable enzyme complex with 5xcex1-reductase, thus inhibiting the activity of 5xcex1-reductase. Turnover from the enzyme complex is extremely slow (txc2xdxcx9c30 days). Generally, Finasteride is administered in a single 5 mg once a day. Typically, Finasteride is administered orally.
Phenoxybenzamine is a haloalkylamine that blocks xcex11- and xcex12-adrenergic receptors irreversibly. Phenoxybenzamine hydrochloride is available from SmithKline Beecham Pharmaceuticals under the tradename DIBENZYLINE(copyright). While the half life when orally administered is unknown, the half life when administered intravenously is approximately 24 hours. Typically, 10 to 20 mg is administered twice a day.
Prazosin contains a piperazinyl quinazoline nucleus and is a very potent and selective xcex11-antagonist. Prazosin is well absorbed after oral administration, and bioavailability is about 50% to 70%. Peak concentrations of prazosin in plasma are generally reached 1 to 3 hours after an oral dose. The plasma half life is approximately 2 to 3 hours, and the duration of action is approximately 4 to 6 hours. Dosage ranges from 1 mg 2 to 3 times a day to 20 mg 2 to 3 times a day.
Terazosin is a close structural analog of prazosin. Although it is less potent than prazosin, it is more water soluble than prazoin and has a bioavailability greater than 90%. The half-time elimination of terazosin is approximately 12 hours and its duration of action may extend beyond 18 hours. Thus the drug is generally taken once daily. Generally, 1 to 10 mg are administered once a day.
Doxazosin is another structural analog of prazosin. The half-life of doxazosin is 10 to 20 hours and its duration of action may extend to 36 hours. The bioavailability is about 50% to 70%.
Indoramin is a selective, competitive xcex11 antagonist. The elimination half life is about 5 hours. The bioavailability of indoramin is generally less than 30% with considerable variability.
Alfuzosin is a quinazoline derivative that is a competitive, selective xcex11-adrenergic antagonist. There is evidence that this compound might exhibit some selectivity for urethral rather than vascular xcex11-adrenergic receptors. The elimination of the drug is largely by metabolism. The parent compound has a half-life of about 5 hours.
Formulations
The dyphylline-type compounds can be administered in a wide variety of oral, intravenous and intramuscular dosage forms, preferably the dyphylline-type compound is administered orally, most preferably the dyphylline-type compound is administered orally in a sustained release formulation. It will be obvious to those skilled in the art that the dosage forms may comprise as the active component, either a dyphylline-type compound or a corresponding pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. The formulations of the invention further comprise a pharmacologically acceptable carrier. As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmacologically acceptablexe2x80x9d means that the carrier is compatible with the other ingredients of the formulations and not deleterious to the recipient.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers are known to those of skill in the art and include both solid or liquid carriers. Preferably, the dyphylline-type compound is prepared in a sustained release solid preparation. Solid preparations include powders, tablets, dispersible granules, capsules, and cachets. A solid carrier can be one or more substances which may also act as diluents, flavoring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, or tablet disintegrating agents; it can also be an encapsulating material. In powders, the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in admixture with the finely divided active compound. In the tablet, the active compound is mixed with carrier having the necessary binding properties in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired. The powders and tablets preferably contain from 5 to 10 to about 80% of the active ingredient. Suitable solid carriers are magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, a low melting wax and cocoa butter. The term xe2x80x9cpreparationxe2x80x9d is intended to include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as carrier providing a capsule in which the active component (with or without other carriers) is surrounded by carrier, which is thus in association with it. Similarly, cachets are included. Tablets, powders, cachets, and capsules can be used as solid dosage forms suitable for oral administration.
Alternately, the dyphylline-type compound can be included in a liquid preparation. Liquid preparations include solutions, suspensions and emulsions. For example, water or water-propylene glycol solutions for parenteral injection. Such solutions are prepare so as to be acceptable to biological systems (isotonicity, pH, etc.). Liquid preparations can also be formulated in aqueous polyethylene glycol solution. Aqueous solutions suitable for oral use can be prepared by dissolving the active component in water and adding suitable colorants, flavors, stabilizing, and thickening agents as desired. Aqueous suspensions suitable for oral use can be made by dispersing finely divided active component in water with viscous material, i.e., natural or synthetic gums, resins, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, and other well-known suspending agents.
For medical use, the amount of dyphylline-type compound or pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof required to achieve a therapeutic effect will vary with the particular compound and the route of administration. The half-life of dyphylline-type compounds in normal adults is from about 2 to about 3 hours, and total body clearance is about 150 to 200 ml/kg-hr, although renal clearance can be reduced in patients with impaired renal function. Due to the relatively brief half-life in humans, dyphylline-type compounds must be given frequently or in high doses to achieve clinical utility. Alternately, the dyphylline-type compound can be administered in a sustained release formulation.
A suitable dose of a dyphylline-type compound or pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof is about 200 mg to about 2500 mg, administered every 4 to 6 hours, more preferably, about 15 mg/kg, administered orally about every 6 hours. Preferably, the dyphylline-type compound is administered in a sustained release formulation as a tablet or capsule. Preferably, the dyphylline-type compound is administered in a sustained release formulation that releases about 90% to about 100% of the dyphylline-type compound over a twelve hour period.
Sustained release formulations and methods of preparing them are known to those of skill in the art. Generally, a sustained release formulation is a preparation that releases the active component over a desired period of time after administration. Typically, a sustained release formulation is prepared by applying a biodegradable, bioerodible or bioabsorbable polymeric formulation that is biocompatible on the surface of the active component. Examples of polymeric formulations for sustained release formulations include, but are not limited to, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC), hydrogenated vegetable oil (HVO), and ethylcellulose.
The term xe2x80x9cbiodegradablexe2x80x9d means that the polymeric formulation degrades over time by the action of enzymes, by hydrolytic action and/or by other similar mechanisms in the human body. By xe2x80x9cbioerodible,xe2x80x9d it is meant that the polymeric formulation erodes or degrades over time due, at least in part, to contact with substances found in the surrounding tissue fluids or cellular action. By xe2x80x9cbioabsorbable,xe2x80x9d it is meant that the polymeric formulation is broken down and absorbed within the human body, for example, by a cell or tissue. xe2x80x9cBiocompatiblexe2x80x9d means that the polymeric formulation does not cause substantial tissue irritation or necrosis.
The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any of the methods well-known in the art of pharmacy. In unit dosage form, the preparation is subdivided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active component. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of preparation, for example, packeted tablets, capsules, or powders in vials or ampoules. The unit dosage form can also be a capsule, cachet, tablet itself or it can be the appropriate number of any of these packaged forms.